Последний урок/Галерея
Пролог: Будущее Canterlot in the far future S9E26.png Ponies and creatures living in Canterlot S9E26.png Many creatures living together in Canterlot S9E26.png Creatures around statue of the Mane Six S9E26.png Grown-up Spike entering the throne room S9E26.png|Наш маленький Спайки-Вайки вырос. Spike "Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs" S9E26.png Future Spike "has not been easy" S9E26.png Princess Twilight signing royal documents S9E26.png|Наша маленькая Искорка выросла. Princess_Twilight_"that's_why_I_picked_you"_S9E26.png Royal aide bowing to Princess Twilight S9E26.png Princess_Twilight_"I'm_glad_you_could_come"_S9E26.png Princess_Twilight_and_Spike_sharing_a_hug_S9E26.png Spike_"so_what's_the_emergency?"_S9E26.png Princess_Twilight_"took_over_Celestia's_School"_S9E26.png Princess_Twilight_"my_top_student_has_missed"_S9E26.png Twilight_"the_most_important_lesson_of_all"_S9E26.png Future Spike "what do you mean?" S9E26.png Twilight good to have my royal advisor S9E26.png Princess Twilight and Spike hear Gallus S9E26.png Captain Gallus enters the throne room S9E26.png Princess Twilight "send her in, Gallus" S9E26.png Gallus, captain of the royal guard S9E26.png Captain Gallus bows to Princess Twilight S9E26.png Какой смысл в дружбе? Captain Gallus introduces Luster Dawn S9E26.png Luster Dawn greeting Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn bashfully addresses Twilight S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I've enjoyed every moment" S9E26.png Luster Dawn acting nervously S9E26.png Luster Dawn "the right place for me" S9E26.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "I see" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "it's not the work" S9E26.png Luster "spend weeks in the library" S9E26.png Luster "a lot of focus on making friends" S9E26.png Spike "you've come to the right place" S9E26.png Luster Dawn addresses Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "I don't want to make friends" S9E26.png Future Spike gets very shocked S9E26.png Princess Twilight raises eyebrow at Spike S9E26.png Twilight "you'd rather leave the school" S9E26.png Luster Dawn has another idea S9E26.png Luster Dawn "independent course of study" S9E26.png Luster Dawn admires Princess Twilight S9E26.png Luster "accomplish as much as you have" S9E26.png Spike "hard to do that without friends" S9E26.png Luster Dawn not so sure S9E26.png Luster Dawn "more of a distraction" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "ultimately a waste of time" S9E26.png Future Spike even more shocked S9E26.png Luster Dawn speaks with Twilight and Spike S9E26.png Luster Dawn "you rule by yourself now" S9E26.png Future Spike "uh, hello?" S9E26.png Spike holds up his royal advisor medal S9E26.png Luster Dawn "anything wrong with that" S9E26.png Luster Dawn "I think it's better" S9E26.png Luster "if friendships ultimately fade" S9E26.png Luster "make them in the first place" S9E26.png Twilight considering Luster's words S9E26.png Princess Twilight Sparkle "you're right" S9E26.png Future Spike in unbelievable shock S9E26.png Future Spike's mind gets blown S9E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Luster in throne room S9E26.png Future Spike "this is your top student?" S9E26.png Princess Twilight "friendships take work" S9E26.png Princess Twilight walks past Luster Dawn S9E26.png Twilight and Luster pass by stained glass windows S9E26.png|Наша Флурри Харт уже взрослая. Значит ли это, что она - новый правитель Хрустальной Империи? И какой у неё знак отличия? Twilight and Luster look at stained glass windows S9E26.png Princess Twilight "it might not last forever" S9E26.png Не готова покинуть Понивиль Spike checking a checklist S9E26.png Spike surrounded by moving boxes S9E26.png Twilight running around the castle S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle running past Spike S9E26.png Spike "but we did a final check" S9E26.png Twilight running past Spike again S9E26.png Spike gets bored watching Twilight S9E26.png Twilight grins with Power Ponies comic S9E26.png Twilight shoves comic in Spike's face S9E26.png Twilight looks at Power Ponies comic S9E26.png Twilight "aren't you glad we triple-checked?" S9E26.png Spike "I already read this one" S9E26.png Spike "I don't need to take it" S9E26.png Twilight fervently shakes her head S9E26.png Twilight "you love Power Ponies" S9E26.png Twilight pulls comic out of Spike's hands S9E26.png Twilight entering the castle library S9E26.png Spike "we don't have to bring the comic" S9E26.png Twilight levitating a Mane-iac comic S9E26.png Spike "a lot is changing" S9E26.png Twilight starts to feel miserable S9E26.png Twilight "just because things change" S9E26.png Twilight "leave everything you love behind!" S9E26.png Twilight face down on a moving box S9E26.png Spike "worried about ruling Equestria" S9E26.png Twilight "I know it took some time" S9E26.png Twilight "I've never been more ready" S9E26.png Twilight "sit on the throne in Canterlot" S9E26.png Twilight "doesn't mean I'm ready to leave" S9E26.png Twilight looking at the Foal Free Press S9E26.png Villains and Rara on newspaper's front page S9E26.png Mane Six fighting villains in the newspaper S9E26.png Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, and villains in newspaper S9E26.png|Лира+Бон Бон молодожёны Cranky Doodle and Twilight in the newspaper S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "leaving our friends" S9E26.png|Искорка расстраивается из-за расставания с друзьями. Spike "I thought we'd all be ruling" S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle "it won't be the same" S9E26.png Twilight and Spike in the empty library S9E26.png Twilight "what if we all just drift apart?" S9E26.png Spike "hadn't thought about it like that" S9E26.png Spike "maybe you should talk to them" S9E26.png Spike "they're feeling the same way" S9E26.png Twilight smiling back at Spike S9E26.png Twilight "talking to a good friend" S9E26.png Twilight rubbing Spike's head S9E26.png Twilight nuzzling Spike's cheek S9E26.png Другое Mane Six in a very sad group hug S9E26.png Celestia and Luna introducing Twilight S9E26.png Princess Twilight not the point of my story S9E26.png Twilight Sparkle's book of memories S9E26.png Luster waves goodbye to the Mane Six S9E26.png en:The Last Problem/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов девятого сезона